


Death's Champion

by PaladiumGiant



Category: Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladiumGiant/pseuds/PaladiumGiant
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, being Death's Champion does not consist of you being an edgy bastard. On the contrary, it most definitely does consist of you trying (And Failing) to maintain your sanity while Death does his darndest to mess with your life in every physical way that is possible with a cane and a top hat. (Multicross, Current Multiverse: Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Rebirth

Now, when you think of waking up, what is the first thing you expect to see? The ceiling perhaps, or maybe the inside of the blanket you have encapsulated yourself into? Those are all perfectly normal expected things to see when you wake. For me though, all I saw was black. No, not the black of the night when your eyes haven’t adjusted to it yet, or the black that consumed your vision when you face planted into something accommodating to your face’s shape. The black I saw was the type that someone of my belief never wanted to see. This was the black of death. The proverbial dark that many atheists believe will accompany them when they inevitably pass from the chains of consciousness into the sweet arms of nothing.

Bah, enough of the metaphors and edgy monologues that only exist to make my inner thoughts seem thought-provoking and interesting. The point is that the only thing I can see is pitch black. Nothing. Nada. You see, this wouldn’t be so alarming if it wasn’t for one **glaring** detail.

I had no body.

Yep, you heard (Or is it read?) that right. I had no body. No arms, nor legs, nor even a head. Would I have be any other individual, I would have freaked out. Not me though. No, my next minutes were spent on something much more important than useless panic. I spent the next 10 minutes screaming out the most obscene and insulting curse words in existence.

It’s great for the nerves, I tell you.

Anyways, after about 10 straight minutes of being in a state that many would be incredibly offended by, I abruptly ended the tantrum and waited for 5 minutes before continuing with increased fervor the likes of which would make my old sailor grandfather shed a tear. I would have continued this cycle for all eternity were it not for the interruption via a rather loud cough echoing out from behind me. Now, one detail I had failed to mention was that without my physical body, I wasn’t able to actually move my vision (If it could even be called that). So, I could only listen to the approaching footsteps.

“Well then, this is quite the predicament you have found yourself in, yes? As humorous as all this is, I do need you to be able to see and respond to me. Hold on for a moment, this might sting.” The now clearly male voice explained, the slow cadence of the vocalization held aloft by a low baritone. It was barely a moment after the end of the sentence that a snap rang out, and **feeling** returned to me once again.

The cloth of my jeans once again scratched at my legs and my cotton shirt wrapped around my chest almost soothingly. I could once again smell, hear, feel, taste, and most importantly: See.

The man now in front of me was dressed in formal attire. His top a dark blue pinstripe, a white dress shirt visible underneath, his bottom was occupied with black trousers and dress shoes. Atop his head sat an outdated article of clothing, a black top hat the likes you would see in various 1900s formal gatherings. His head was much less remarkable than his outfit, with slightly tan skin and a structure of vaguely English descent. His eyes were a dark brown that hanged over the telltale marks of sleep deprivation that had taken the form of dark bags.

“As much as I enjoy you ogling my features, I feel we need to get on with this meeting.”

I was snapped out of my funk by these words and in my haze of feeling returning to me, I simply nodded.

“Good, at least you are perceptive. Forgive me for the figurative whiplash, but I have not done that in some time. Now, I am sure you are quite confused with the current events that are happening at the moment, but I assure you that it will all be explained in time. Now, do you have any questions at the moment?” The man leaned back into a chair that I only now realized that he had occupied. Looking around my surroundings revealed that I was standing in front of a chair in the middle of a small office. As I sat down I took a moment to collect my thoughts before asking the only thing that I could think of at that moment.

“Who are you?” I asked, my eyes narrowing into slits as I leaned forward onto the table that was between our two seated positions. His reaction was filled with mirth as he too leaned inwards, setting his elbows onto the table with barely a sound.

“I am Death.” He spoke. His answer confused me, having been such an absurd statement that were it to come from any other person, I would have laughed. He spoke it with such validity and confidence that I had to believe him.

“But isn’t Death supposed to be a tall skeleton with an edgy cloak and an unwieldy scythe?” I asked, still quite confused as to his appearance.

“Oh gods no, I never knew why so many death gods always decide to go that route. Not to mention that it looks absolutely atrocious.” He exclaimed, physically recoiling from the table.

“Wait… death gods? I thought you were Death?” I queried him.

“I see how you are confused. You see, I am Death. The metaphysical embodiment of the literal opposite of life. Like you might think, as Death, I would deal with an astronomical amount of paperwork should I have to approve each and every soul and existence that needs to go to some variant of the afterlife. My solution to this is to have a sort of mini-Death that does my job for me for each universe, or sometimes even multiverse so that I do not have to do that paperwork. The only paperwork I do is for the death gods themselves should they die and I have to transfer a new one. Does that answer your question?” Death looked at me expectantly.

“Uhhh… Kinda? Look, what exactly do you need me for? I’m sure that someone like you has better things to do than bring me to your office and ramble on about things that, frankly, I have no idea of their importance.” I replied, letting loose the enormous amounts of confusion and anger of the unknown. “Now if you could just send me back home and I’ll think this is all just a wild fever dream and that I had a little bit too much to drink the night before!”

The expression upon Death’s face was one that I hadn’t seen in our short conversation. His face contorted into the expression of awkwardness as he replied to me. “Erm… I can’t exactly do that.”

"Why not?!” My heated answer flowed from my lips, the feeling only accentuated by my fists slamming into the wood of the table.

” _How do you think I, Death, was able to bring you here?”_

When the understanding of the sentence finally dawned on me, my anger immediately faded away, the only sound in the office now only being awkward silence.

“How?” I asked.

“A Nuclear Bomb.” Was Death’s solemn reply.

A sigh escaped my lips as I limply fell into my chair. “So… what now?”

Death sat up in his chair. “Now is the entire reason I even brought you into this place.”

The unnatural silence filled the air once more, and on Death’s face appeared hesitation. “What?” Was my apathetic reply.

“I need you to realize the importance of what I am about to ask of you.” Death said, before averting his eyes and entering a state of deep thought for a few moments. After he broke from his self-induced trance he looked at me once more. “Though you do acknowledge me as Death, I do not think you know what that truly means. Tell me, what do you think me being Death means?” Death looked to me, once again donning that expectant expression.

“Well, it means that you are probably pretty important. And old. And apparently, it means you need to do a lot of paperwork.” I smiled slightly, amused at the small chuckle that came from the man in front of me.

“I mean none of those are wrong per se, but it is a much larger picture. However, I guess that this is all unneeded unless you know the question I referenced earlier.” Death leaned onto the table with one elbow up, with that arm’s hand supporting his head. “How would you like to become my champion?”

Although I had no idea what that entailed, I felt the raw power and authority behind such a statement shake through my bones and trigger my natural instinct to **OBEY**. Death abruptly withdrew from his position of leaning over the table back to a relaxed posture in his seat. This movement took away the pressure that I was feeling and returned the air to what it was before. From this brief show of power, I understood that what sat before me was something that I did not want to anger.

“Uhhh… Sure?” I replied, still recovering from the events a few seconds before.

“Great!” Death exclaimed, his tone completely different from the cold and authoritative one from before. “Now, seeing as how you don’t really understand what it means to be my champion, I’ll fill you in on it.” Death reached behind his back and pulled out a pointer from nowhere before slapping its point onto a filled out blackboard that I could swear wasn’t there a moment before.

“Compared to other Aspects, I am rather lenient on what my champion can do. However, even I enforce a few rules. The first is rather simple: Don’t destroy entire Multiverses because you think it would make for a fun time. Questions?” He looked at me from his position.

I decided to indulge in the comedic teacher-student situation and raised my hand.

Death motioned for me to speak up. “Err, just one. What do you mean by Aspects?”

Understanding bloomed on Death’s face. “Oh right. Well, consider this a lesson. In the grand scheme of things, Aspects are the metaphysical embodiments of ideas and concepts and all other manners of things. This means that they are quite powerful and usually are immensely respected as such. As the Aspect of Death, I am one of the most powerful Aspects.” At my understanding nod, he turns around and points to a new section of the blackboard. “So where was I? Oh yes! Rule numero dos, because death is everywhere, and you technically get a part of my power when you become my champion, you will be able to essentially hop multiverses. You will be able to go wherever you want. However, there is something we have to talk about first. Enter rule 2.5, Because if I were to show you all of the possible worlds that you could hop to, including fictional worlds, your brain would most likely not be able to comprehend it and would, at best send you into a permanent coma. We can’t have that, so I have placed a restriction on the beginning of your world hopping ventures. Tell me, you have read pieces of fiction in your world right?”

I nodded my head, following along fervently with his speech.

“Good, then you should know what I mean when I state Jumpchain, yes?” Another nod, this time slightly delayed. “Alright then, now that you have that image in your head, take away the points at the beginning, and replace the 10 years with a ‘Whenever I feel you are ready for a new multiverse’. Now, those are the 2 major rules I have. I have various minor rules, but those are unimportant right now. All you need to know is that the first multiverse you will visit is entirely up to your own choice… up to a point. I will not, for example, let you throw yourself headfirst into the hell that you call the Marvel Multiverse without any experience whatsoever. Anyways, with all of that stated, are there any questions that you have before I send you on your way?” Death looked to me, finally done with the Infodump.

“I mean… I’m about as ready as I can be, honestly. You said that I could go to whatever multiverse I want within reason?” I asked, already having a world in my head. Death nodded his head in affirmation before motioning for me to continue. “How about Undertale?”

Death raised his eyes in surprise and a smile quickly formed from his lips. “I never would have thought that you would choose that one. I will have to send you into an AU as with fictional works the Prime universe is a no-go. Hmm… I think I have one that is suited to you. Honestly, I’m quite happy that you chose that one, it always was one of my favorites.”

Death tossed the pointer behind his shoulder, where it vanished, before walking past the blackboard on his way around the table, the blackboard simply not existing as he walked past it, like something out of an old looney tunes episode. As he rounded the table, he stood in front of me before holding out an open hand. Getting the message, I grabbed it and shook, an action that caused Death’s smile to raise slightly. After the handshake, Death turned around, motioning for me to follow as he went to the desk at the back of the office. He went around the desk, opening one of the drawers before pulling open one and handing its contents to me. In my hands was a normal looking smartphone that looked like it hadn’t been used once in its lifetime. I turned to death to ask what it was, but he beat me to it.

“What you are holding is an object of my creation, simply dubbed ‘UHD (Universal Handheld Device)’. While it looks like a normal smartphone, as it also will when you are in the Undertale multiverse, when you go into a more advanced Multiverse such as Mass Effect, it will turn into whatever is the technological standard for that Universe. It contains permanent High-Speed Internet Connection along with unrestricted access to any functions on the device. It will, among other things, always have my contact info on it. This is to ensure that should anything go wrong, you can immediately call me for help. This does not mean that you will not see me while you are adventuring throughout the various Multiverses, but sometimes I will be too caught up with other business to be there. However, one of the only excuses that we Aspects can always have for missing something is that our champion is in danger. So really, you calling while I am out on official business can help me escape responsibility.” Death chuckles at this statement before continuing. “All of your other essential belongings and various other details will be provided when you arrive in a Multiverse. Any other questions before you go?” 

At the shake of my head, he smiles once more before his face drops into serious expression, a portal forming beside me as he speaks to me once more. “Now, this is the most important rule, so follow it as if your life depends on it. Which it does. So, remember this one rule: Have Fun!” The last words echoed through my mind as he suddenly disappeared from my view and my back found the unmistakable feel of dress shoes to be its best friend.

“OHHHHH SHIIIIiiiiiiiitt!”


	2. New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contrary to popular belief, being Death's Champion does not consist of you being an edgy bastard. On the contrary, it most definitely does consist of you trying (And Failing) to maintain your sanity while Death does his darndest to mess with your life in every physical way that is possible with a cane and a top hat. (Multicross, Current Multiverse: Undertale)

I woke up feeling a soft pillow and a cradling bed. Though these feelings are very relaxing, do you know what’s not relaxing? The soreness on my back that was an incredibly annoying reminder of Death’s shoe.

Peeking out of the covers of the bed, I observed the apartment I had woken up in. It looked extremely expensive and high quality, though a large amount of pink coloring and obnoxious logos gave away it’s identity. I looked down at the blanket that had covered me and found that it was entirely covered in ‘MTT’ lettering in an overly fancy font.

Grand.

I sighed, getting out of bed and grabbing a pair of thankfully normal-looking clothes while heading to the bathroom to prep for the day. As I undressed, I looked to the mirror and was thankfully greeted by a familiar face. It seemed that Death was kind enough to keep my previous body. It wouldn’t do well for my first trip into a fictional universe to be accompanied by depersonalization as well.

I had a terrible feeling that I jinxed myself.

Anyways, moving on, after a good hot shower and getting dressed, I made my way to the spacious living room to find a sealed letter sitting on the coffee table. The seal was in dark red ink, with a small skull indentation set into it. As I read it, a frown appeared on my face. This letter was from Death and had my background on it. That would be okay if it didn’t start so damn cliché. Orphaned at birth, constantly bounced around homes in the American Foster System, until I apparently dropped out of high school before getting a GED. I had worked on and off jobs for the next few years, having moved to Ebott recently after receiving a sizable amount of cash from a generous stranger (Guess who) before being directing to my new job. It seems that I have been hired as a bar-back for Grillby’s Bar and Grill to assist a certain Fire Monster with his tasks.

Included within the letter was my ID along with various other essential credentials. They listed me as one Alexander Copeland, a 5 foot 9 Irish-American male. Nice to know that I won’t need to react to a different name.

I went to the browser on the UHD (Co-incidentally named “DeathDeathGo”) and looked up the address for Grillby’s, also finding out that opening hours are in only 30 minutes. After searching and finding out that Death wasn’t kind enough to fill my cabinets with food, I resolved myself to getting a piece of food on the way.

After inputting Grillby’s address into the GPS, I found a small cafe along the way. From the cafe I picked up some cold brew and a small sandwich, finding out that the cafe was owned by the rabbit monster who was previously the Snowdin Shopkeeper. After walking for a few more minutes, I made my way to the newly branded Grillby’s Grill and Bar, softly fiddling with my keys until I found the one for the back door.

Upon entering the back door I came face to face with the man himself. Grillby silently stared me down upon my entry. He was…. Tall. I came up to maybe his chest while on slightly higher ground due to the door frame.

“You are late.” He said, his words causing the flames to rise and fall. He exuded heat like he was a living heater constantly set to the highest setting. Which now that I think about it, must be rather annoying in tight spaces. Him being in a room must be like sitting in an oven.

“Sorry boss, I ended up oversleeping last night and had to make a few last-minute trips to get here with food in my stomach,” I replied, throwing my paper cup and sandwich wrapper into the nearby bin. I looked to Grillby for a reply yet only got a nod in response. Grillby turned around and motioned for me to follow.

I followed Grillby as we made our way through the back of the bar. It was much larger than the one in the game, though that is probably because it is on the surface with more room. It was definitely doing good, with a large selection of liquors and beer, along with various meals on the menu. The front of the restaurant was large, with a large array of seating locations along with a working jukebox. It also had a stage, which as evidenced by the various posters surrounding it, was used for in house performances and Saturday stand-up. All in all, it was a cozy little joint that seemed like something I would have frequented in my past life.

“So… what exactly am I going to be doing as a bar-back here?” I asked Grillby after observing the place I will be working at in this world. His glasses looked to my direction as he paused in the middle of what he was doing.

“You will be helping me. Watch what I do. Learn.” Grillby said in a monotone voice as he turned back to his current task, getting the various drinks ready. I followed in his footsteps and started to gather the drinks and various other objects such as menus and monster food.

The day went rather well, with me bringing Grillby whatever he needed along with getting the food out to anyone that needed it. Thankfully, monster food doesn’t need to be cooked so the various monster food items on the menu only needed to be taken from a box and plated. I also noted something while on the job and watching Grillby do the work. I seemed to be able to learn at an incredibly fast rate in this new body, with me already instinctively knowing how to mix the common cocktails from just looking at Grillby do it.

Late in the night, when things were winding down, with only a few patrons left in the bar, a familiar face walked in. He stood at a tall height, maybe around 6’6” by my guess, and was wearing a white tee shirt with black slacks and the same black dress shoes as before. Death looked much more lively, with fewer bags under his eyes and a hop in his step, he made his way to the bar. Grillby was in the back of the joint making a meal for a human customer, so I was the only one out in the open.

“Making yourself at home, I hope.” He spoke as he slid into an empty barstool. He was much more lively than before, with a wide grin and an air of confidence. “So… How’s the job? I didn’t want it to be too cliché but still wanted you right in the action. Would be pretty boring if you ended up in some random city in the Midwest and not anywhere near Ebott, now wouldn’t it? So tell me, how did I do?” He leaned in similarly to how he did in our first meeting.

“Not too bad, better than just replacing me with frisk and calling it a day.” I replied, finishing cleaning a dirty glass before putting it with the rest of the glasses. “So what business do you have here? I honestly expected it to take more than a day for you to show up, seeing as how important you said you are.” I set the rag I was using to clean the glasses down and set my elbow on the bar, holding my head with my hand.

“Thank you, If there is one thing I like to pride myself on, it is not being predictable.” He smiled that same cheshire grin before pulling out a wallet. “As for what business I have here, there are two reasons. One-” He pulls out a couple of bills as he says that. “-I want a drink. And two, I need to warn you about something.” He places the bills on the counter in front of me.

“What do you need to war-” I start to say before he raises a finger and interrupts me.

“A-tut-tut, I want my drink first.” He says while sliding the bills closer to me with that same grin (Which I am now becoming increasingly annoyed by).

I sigh. “What do you want then?” I say as I pinch my nose hard enough to hurt.

“Nothing too complex, just a whiskey neat. Whichever type you think is best.” He replies, taking his eyes off of me to survey the clientele.

I grumble and pick out a whiskey that I hope will get him hammered enough to go home. Or constitutes as home to him, anyway. I pulled out a glass and poured some 185 proof scotch that will hopefully knock him on his ass. As I slid the glass his way, I picked up the bills and put them into the register, hearing him pick up the glass. I smiled and looked to Death, expecting to see him cough and slam his chest after drinking it. Unfortunately, he knocked back the ~90% ABV glass with nary a sound except for his swallow.

“Ahh, that hits the spot.” Death says, rubbing his stomach while grinning that same smile the whole way through. He clears his throat before looking to me with a much more serious expression, that cheshire smile fading away from his lips. “Look, in a few days, you will be asked to come to a multiversal meeting. Normally the first time that this happens, the aspect will accompany their champion as a sort of guide. Unfortunately, I have business during the time of the meeting and I don’t want to cash the only favor that I have with Time to allow me to show up. So, you will have to attend this Undertale Multiversal meeting without me.” Death explained, his face taking a serious expression whilst leaning it close. “Because of this, I will not be able to protect you should anything go… Sour, let’s say. As such, I am giving you an early gift. Once you get home after tonight, you will get an email from me. Download and view the PDF file attached. Hopefully, that will let you live if anyone in the meeting is a bit violent.”

“Okay… Jeez… Wow. Sorry, just kinda processing all of that. Um. Alright, I think I’ve got it in my brain now.” I chuckle, taking Death’s glass and cleaning it with a fresh rag. “When will you be back then, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I should be back within at least a week from now, it’s rather complicated stuff that I don’t want to put the burden of on your shoulder yet. Welp, see you soon.” Death finishes saying, before leaving a hefty tip and walking out the door.

As I pick up the tip and stash it in my pocket, I feel the telltale heat of Grillby as he walks out of the door to the back. I turn to him, nodding, before going back to work.

The rest of the night went by without any problems. Another thing I had noticed about this body was that I wasn’t tired at all. Even after working from 7 am to 2 in the morning, I feel no less tired than when I woke up. Anyways, as I was saying, there were no events similar to Death’s showing up for the rest of the night. I finished packing up for the next morning at around 2:30 A.M. and went home.

Now that I wasn’t rushing out of the building, I could see what the apartment building I was in looked like. It was… Large. It was about 60 stories tall, which is an incredible amount in a small town like Ebott. It was obvious that Mettaton wanted to go above and beyond for what could be called his home town. With my master googling (DeathDeathGo-ing) skills, It seems that Mettaton is a world-famous performer and is pretty wealthy. I continued to look up various facts about this universe and found out a few things.  
1: Frisk is the official Human-Monster ambassador and generally lives in Ebott while attending meetings from home with video chats.  
2: Apparently, Monsters are super old. Asgore has said that the monster race has been beneath Mt. Ebott for thousands of years.  
3: Alphys is apparently the leading force in the Soul sciences, going so far as to make an entirely unique soul with nothing but a similar one of close age. You have 3 guesses as to who she made.  
4: Both Frisk and Chara are both adults, with Chara being 22 and Frisk being 21. Convenient seeing as how the US drinking age is 21… I’m pretty sure Death did that just so I might encounter them at Grillby’s

I looked up from the note app on my phone to see the elevator doors finally opening. These elevators being quite slow, along with my room being on the highest floor make a rather annoying combination. What was even more annoying were the faces that I bumped into when the previously mentioned elevator doors opened.

“HELLO HUMAN! ARE YOU ALSO RIDING THIS VERTICAL MOVING BOX?”

“it’s called an elevator, papyrus.”

Upon the opening of the elevator doors, I saw two figures, one tall, one short, one very familiar. I am sure you can guess who.

“SANS, WHY IS THE HUMAN FROZEN IN PLACE? DID I BREAK THEM?” Papyrus yelled out, his large frame dwarfing his brother by his side. He looks exactly how people draw him, a 7 or 8-foot tall skeleton in his “Battle Body”. His brother looked just as you would expect him too as well.

“dunno paps, they must just be in awe of your greatness.” Sans was a stout skeleton, standing at around 5 foot 5 and wearing his signature blue coat with black basketball shorts and pink bunny slippers.

“YES INDEED! SORRY HUMAN, I KNOW HOW MASCULINE AND BUFF I AM, BUT YOU MUST FIGHT THE TEMPTATION TO GAZE AT MY BODY FOREVER. I BELIEVE IT YOU!” I broke out of my stupor after papyrus said that, looking back and forth from Sans to Papyrus while I slowly started to exit the elevator.

“he just means we gotta go down this elevator, and you probably came up here to get to your room. don’t worry, we just moved into this floor so you’ll probably see us often.” I nod and make my out of the elevator, avoiding Sans’ gaze and looking at my feet as I make my way to my room, hearing the elevator make a beeping noise as I close my door.

As soon as I close the door I hear my UHD light up with a notification. It seems that Death is incredibly punctual as the notification is an email from Death with the time, date, and location of the Multiversal Meeting along with a PDF named “Multiversal Magic for Morons”. Disregarding the title, the PDF is filled with a plethora of information that documents the “Multiversal Magic System” a magic system based completely on Imagination and Belief, with a heavy emphasis on creativity.

Over the 4 hours I had until my next shift at Grillby’s I studied the PDF, accomplishing a multitude of things along the way. I ended up:  
-Unlocking my incredibly large mana reserves.  
-Learning the basic act of mana focusing  
-Developing my first spell  
The first spell I developed was “Wire”. Wire is, at a base level, simply a way to summon wire and string made of mana. At the level I had developed it, however, it was similar to the wires used by Walter C Dornez from Hellsing, however, due to it being both made of my mana and controlled via my imagination, I had unparalleled levels of control and an incredible destructive capability. 

Me learning a skill that strong in one night is a testament to how strong the Multiversal Magic System was. With one night’s work, I was able to create an incredibly powerful and useful spell. This revelation made me shudder in fear of what a master of the MMS (Just shortening it down at this point) could do.

Thus, as the sun rose up outside of my window, I took a shower and got changed all while thinking one thought.

“My life just got a whole lot more complicated”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said every week, but family stuff happened and I lost motivation for a month. However, now I am primed to write and I have a bunch of ideas just ready to start flowing out of my big dumb brain. Again, if you have any questions(That aren't fishing for spoilers), feel free to ask them in the comments and I will answer them as soon as I can.
> 
> Ciao!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be my first story that I am going to be focusing with a schedule. I am going to try and update this every Thursday. If you have any questions, please leave them in the comments, I will answer them the best I can.


End file.
